


Hitting After  Shots

by JunHwanATM



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM
Summary: 'Their job is to shot people by day but hitting on each other at night.'
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hitting After  Shots

Jinhwan bit his lips at the sight, who wouldn't get heated when a naked man is standing proudly in front of him? His eyes followed the thick veins from his abdomen, the v line was killing him and he smirked when his eyes finally landed on the man's crotch. He's not joking when he says it's big. 

His hands, veins protruding and popping, stroking his length as he eyed Jinhwan with lust. Staring at his notably smaller body against the man. Jinhwan knew this guy wanted him. 

"You didn’t come here innocently little boy," he spoke and made his way towards Jinhwan. Pushing him onto the mattress and he bounces up, ruining the tidy sheets. 

"I'm not innocent." he replied, seductively biting his lips again, eyes scanning the other's body.  _ Let me enjoy it for a while?  _

The guy didn’t waste any time and went on top of him, Jinhwan can feel his thing on his belly. He's fully clothed and equipped. 

The guy starts to grind his half hard shaft on him, shamelessly moaning as the little friction gives him pleasure. If it was the other way around, Jinhwan would let himself be fuck before finishing his job. He just couldn't when someone's watching. His boyfriend. 

[Kim Jinhwan] 

He heard a voice on his earpiece. 

[Get up or I'll shoot that guy earlier than we planned.]

He heard him say. Jinhwan looks outside the glass window as if he can see him on top of a building across theirs. 

He doesn't have any plans to get laid tonight, at least not by their target. Jinhwan just needs to wait for the chemical to strike him. 

[Don’t you dare unzip your pants. If you get hard, I fucking swear I'll file a leave for weeks] 

The voice warned again and he rolled his eyes. Oh Junhoe and his possessiveness. That's hot. 

"Where are you looking at?" the guy on top of him asked, running his fingers on his clothed body. Jinhwan acts like it was pleasurable when it's not. 

"Just getting myself in the mood. Keep going." he provokes him. 

The naked man with all his glory starts grinding, Jinhwan holds onto the bed sheets to at least show him he was doing good. It'll be a hit on his ego if he said he's not that good. 

[Fuck] 

Jinhwan smiled lazily, knowing that Junhoe was watching him on his riflescopes, he was sure his hands were itchy enough to pull the trigger and strike this man right away. 

He looks at the clock just on their left and shifts his gaze towards the man. He's leaning forward, wanting to claim his lips when he stops midway, jaws locking and couldn't speak. 

"Why did you stop?" That was the most sarcastic tone Jinhwan had ever asked for this day. 

The man looks at him like he has done the worst thing ever. He fell on bed, holding his jaw and couldn't form a word as it felt numb. His breathing starts to hitch, panting hard and gasping for air. 

"I didn’t even pour that much and yet you're dying." Jinhwan remarks, sitting on bed and fixing his clothes. Pulling out a hand gun on his sleeves that the guy didn’t even notice touching him. 

"Y--kk-" 

Instead of paying attention to the dying man in front of him, Jinhwan held onto his earpiece and spoke. 

"You can now stop cursing Junhoe, geez. He didn’t even touch me between my legs. Calm down." he said and another series of curses begin. Junhoe wouldn't listen. 

[Yeah? Move. This bullet cannot wait to be inside his head] 

Junhoe and his temper. 

"Idiot, I'm still here. The security alarms will activate once there's a sign of trespassing and it includes boring a hole on his window using your gun." Jinhwan tilted his head. "He's dead, no need to fire. Pack up and wait for me down the parking lot." he instructed. 

Jinhwan immediately changes his clothes to where he's standing. He needs to be a completely different person before going out. He heard a movement on his earpiece and sigh to know what Junhoe is doing. 

"So you'll really stay there and watch me strip?" he asks, intentionally exposing his body on the window for Junhoe’s pleasure viewing. 

[You're hot] 

"And didn’t we agree not to be horny during one of our operations or I'll ask Hanbin to change my partner." That was the fakest warning Junhoe had ever heard. 

[Go on babe. I need to watch out, for your safety purposes] 

Jinhwan just shook his head and continued removing his clothes, his back facing Junhoe and every once in a while he would intentionally arch his back in order to get his new clothes that's lying not too far from him. Nevermind they're just teasing. 

Before leaving the room, Jinhwan made sure not to leave any trace of him. Gladly he hadn't touched anything when they arrived. 

"Cause of death, long exposure to strychnine. Muscle spasms, stiffness, seizures and respiratory failures. Mainly organ failures. I'll lend you the details once I get there. I'm leaving the scene." 

Jinhwan reached the parking lot and the first person waiting on the passenger seat was none other than his boyfriend, Koo Junhoe. He changed his black polo to white tshirt, making him at least approachable at first sight. 

"So, how was it? Did he get you hard?" his rough voice immediately rang on his ears before smiling sweetly, adoring the other one. 

"A little." a smirk appears on the latter's lips, his slightly chapped lips forming into a crescent after. 

"I see." 

"You two might want to bring the sexual tension at home, we're heading to headquarters." Chanwoo broke their momentum, holding the car's door with the look of disgust and boredom. 

*******

_"The payment has been transferred into your accounts. Good job."_ Was always the line they'd like to hear after weeks of watching their targets, learning his nature, planning out and executing the plan. They were not part of a special task force or anything related to the government, but they're bound to keep secrets meant to be untold for the clients. Vague job isn't it. 

"How about we party tonight?" Jinhwan beamed along the way to the parking lot. "We deserve a mini celebration for another successful assignment didn’t we?" 

"Pass. I've another work to do and it doesn't include watching you two making out shamelessly. Thank you for the offer anyway." Chanwoo brushed off the idea, earning a groan from Jinhwan and chuckles from Junhoe. 

"Well then, see you whenever." 

Chanwoo left ahead of them, the two just watched him fading out from their sights. 

A hand snakes on Jinhwan’s waist followed by hot breath hitting the tree of his ear. 

"Why don’t we have our own celebration at home? Hm?" Junhoe’s breath tickled partly the side of his neck and Jinhwan had to hold onto the hands snaked around his waist. "Since you've been too stubborn and enjoy yourself at this." 

Jinhwan is completely drowned in ecstasy feeling the wet muscle circling inside his thighs. He gasped when Junhoe sucked the skin, he tried to wiggle his legs but Junhoe immediately pinned his hips down the mattress. Jinhwan can only afford to pull his hands that were tied together and hanging on their headboard. His moans bouncing on walls with too much pleasure from foreplay. 

Junhoe had him tied down on bed and his eyes blinded, waiting for Junhoe’s move to leave him breathless. 

"Hgg!" his body jolted upward with sudden entrance Junhoe did, his slender fingers penetrating his hole hastily. Jinhwan clenched his insides, trapping Junhoe’s fingers but leaving it agape when the latter saw his shaft twitching. 

"I didn’t say you can cum yet." 

Jinhwan pant heavily feeling his hole vacant, Junhoe slipped his fingers out. Soon he felt a hand caressing his thighs, grabbing it one had and soothing it again with light touches. 

"Touch me please.." he begged. 

"But I'm already touching you," Junhoe ran his hands on Jinhwan’s abdomen, gripping on his lean waist and moving upwards playing with his bud. 

Jinhwan tried to close his legs, the rough material of Junhoe’s pants scratched at the tip of his length. It sends incredible amounts of pleasure and relief, a little touch and he would definitely hit his end. 

"Insidemeplease" he whined as Junhoe settled his weight on top of him. Pressing his clothed body against his bare glory. 

Junhoe pressed a kiss on his collarbone, eliciting a moan from him. He can feel his hands moving downwards, reaching his thigh, to think of Junhoe will finally touch his aching length faded. The latter grabbed his leg and lifted it, sneaking his hands below to cupped his ass. Squishing, squeezing the soft flesh on his hands while grinding his covered hardness against his. 

"Junhoe please..! Ah!" Jinhwan screams, fangs sinks on his shoulder that will surely leave bruises on his skin. The painful sensation ran through his vein and made him throbbing even more. "Gad! Junhoe please take me.." 

"Are you sure?" a hot breath hits his neck next, he badly wants to grip onto his hair, tug it when he's almost out of breath while Junhoe is devouring every ounce of him. 

"Just fuck me," 

Junhoe continued his little ministrations on Jinhwan’s ass. Grabbing a handful of it, loving to hear his man begging, asking for more. 

Jinhwan heard unbuckling of metals, his belt, a zipper being open and little sounds of fabric landing anywhere. He jerks his ass up imagining Junhoe’s body flushed against his. His length filling his inside, pounding him good and twisting every spot with pleasure. 

"Yeah, I should give you a good pounding. You're aware I won’t hold back babe right?" 

Jinhwan can now hear a foil being ripped, he bit his lips before stopping Junhoe from wearing it. 

"D-Don't.. I.. I want to feel you." he said. 

Jinhwan can't see but Junhoe stopped for a moment before tossing the foil package of supposedly condom he'll use. 

"Spread your legs." Junhoe instructed. Jinhwan excitedly did what he was told, immediately separating his legs, letting the cool air hit his entrance and aroused him more. "Damn baby you're beautiful."

Jinhwan shivered but pulled his hands that were tied above his head when Junhoe slapped his cock on his slit. Its head is teasing, circling the rim of his hole but not pushing, there were no lube in the scene. Pre cum is enough to penetrate him, or even taking him raw wouldn't matter. 

"Please enter me.." Jinhwan whined again. 

Junhoe folded his legs up on his chest, adjusting the pile of pillows on Jinhwan’s back to heightened his ass close to his cock. Jinhwan screeches with how easily Junhoe lifts him on a soft mattress and adjusts his position. Feeling how small he was and how dominant Junhoe can be.  _ He might fuck every ounce of me but I'm not gonna complain.  _

Jinhwan holds his breath and feels Junhoe poking on his entrance, it's been a week since they've gone wild. The assignment was the main hindrance and cockblock. 

"Hmm.." Jinhwan moaned with Junhoe filling him. He can feel how much it stretches him. 

Familiar feeling of slight sting hurting him, the way Junhoe pushes more of him, deeper and deeper, reaching his insides and choking him down there. How would Junhoe fit inside him, his walls brushing and clamping his boyfriend's cock and a good pound. 

Junhoe starts to rock his hips back and forth, a sharp thrust followed by another one and another. He didn’t give a warning and asked for permission, he just pounded on him hard and fast like what they both like. Every thrust sends Jinhwan upward, skin slapping with each other, Jinhwan’s moans and cries. 

Junhoe proceeds to fucking him intensely, the bed moving with their bodies. Jinhwan had his whole ass up, not touching the mattress, Junhoe perfectly lifted him and fucking his deserving hole. The fast and unforgiving penetration is bringing him close and close to his release, Jinhwan shaking his head, his prostate being hit consistently. 

"Junhoe Junhoe Junhoe!" he chanted under his breath. 

Seems like his boyfriend doesn't hear anything, just him and his body. Still fucking him in earnest. 

Jinhwan finally felt the tightening on his stomach, his legs shaking, his hands clutching on bed sheets tightly and his cock sending a fountain of white sticky liquid to his abdomen. Jinhwan continues to shake from sensitivity, adding Junhoe who's still pushing in and out insights him, giving an overstimulation. 

"Kim Jinhwan!" he snarled before going deeper and deeper insights the other, milking himself inside and not wanting his cum to leak out of his lover. This made Jinhwan scream and try to hide his cries, Junhoe had reached too deep and it hurts. 

Junhoe crashes his body on top of him, length still inside him. Jinhwan wanted to wrap his arms around him but he was tied, the blindfold still on his eyes. 

"Junhoe, free me." he said. Feeling the other's head resting on his chest, warming him. In an instant Junhoe’s pull away. "Junhoe-" 

"Baby one round will never be enough. Spread your legs."


End file.
